


El tesoro del capitán

by AlbafikaCinderella



Series: Pirates of Twisted Wonderland (Esp) [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Jack Howl/Epel Felmier, Leona is a dick at the beginning, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Non-binary Vil Schoenheit, Pirates, Trans Character, Trans Vil Schoenheit, not canon ages
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: Vil Schoenheit, príncipe de la Tierra de Pyroxene, se encuentra en un viaje para conocer a su futuro esposo cuando su barco es atacado por piratas y es apresado por estos. Ahora el joven príncipe tiene una sola misión: escapar y encontrar una forma de volver a casa por su cuenta.Leona Kingscholar, capitán del temible navío pirata King's Roar, pensó que capturarle y pedir un rescate a los reyes sería una manera rápida de hacer dinero. Sin embargo, no se esperaba dar con un príncipe tan problemático ni verse envuelto en un complot para acabar con la vida de Vil.Disclaimer: Todos los capítulos excepto los dos últimos fueron escritos antes del final de Pomefiore, por lo que HABRÁ algunas inexactitudes en las representaciones de Rook y Neige. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, ¿no? Reject the canon, embrace the fanon.
Relationships: Jack Howl & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit
Series: Pirates of Twisted Wonderland (Esp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099487
Kudos: 9





	1. Leona Kingscholar

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar una pequeña cosita. Es la primera vez que escribo un personaje nb y escribir a Vil como trans nb ha sido muy difícil para mí, porque lo que vais a ver a lo largo de la historia tiene mucho de mí y mi propia experiencia. Dicho pues, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

Vil suspiró y cerró el libro en el que llevaba horas intentando concentrarse. Era una historia apasionante, sobre un joven noble que era transformado en mujer y debía aprender a vivir como tal en un país y una época en la que las mujeres eran tratadas como seres inferiores a los hombres. En otra situación, tal vez habría sido absorbido por la trama de la novela y habría sido incapaz de dejarla hasta haberla terminado, sin embargo, ahora no, no en un barco que se dirigía hacia su mayor temor. Desde que comenzó a recibir propuestas de matrimonio a los quince años, rogó a sus padres para que le permitieran elegir a su esposo o esposa, pero ellos rompieron su promesa. Quizá a su madre se le agotó la paciencia cuando Vil rechazó al príncipe heredero del Valle de Espinas. No era como si Malleus hubiese querido desposarse con él, lo hablaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que no serían una buena pareja. Claro que eso a sus padres no les importaba, querían casar a su hijo y, aparentemente, querían casarlo ya.

Esa era la razón por la que el futuro rey de la Tierra de Pyroxene había sido metido en un barco en contra de su voluntad para ir a visitar a un prometido al que ni siquiera conocía. No es como si nunca hubiese oído hablar de Idia Shroud, heredero al trono de la Isla de la Lamentación, pero es que jamás se habían visto en persona. Los padres de ambos habían concertado un matrimonio sin preguntarles su opinión. Según ellos, su casamiento daría pie a una nueva etapa en la historia de las dos naciones, y ya nunca volvería a haber una guerra entre ellas como antaño. A Vil le daban lo mismo las guerras y el odio que había permanecido incluso siglos después. Él deseaba casarse por amor. Sabía que era ingenuo dada su posición, pero era lo que más quería en este mundo. Cuando era un niño solía jugar con Rook, su mejor amigo, y Neige, su primo, a que era un príncipe o una princesa que esperaba a su caballero de brillante armadura. Rook a veces le preguntaba cuál de los dos era, el príncipe o la princesa. Vil respondía que era ambos, que no quería elegir, y que su caballero amaría tanto al príncipe como a la princesa. La Isla de la Lamentación era un lugar árido y tenebroso, allí no encontraría lo que buscaba.

Si Rook estuviera con él, todo sería más sencillo, pero sus padres no le dejaron ir. Tenía que hacer esto solo, dijeron, porque era su obligación como príncipe. Estaba cansado de sus "obligaciones como príncipe". No le molestaba estudiar protocolo ni atender a fiestas elegantes donde debía bailar con aristócratas desconocidos, sin embargo, echaba de menos su libertad. Antes podía divertirse con Rook y Neige durante horas, y ahora todo lo divertido estaba prohibido para él, así que tenía que hacerlo a escondidas. Algunas noches, Rook se colaba en la habitación de Vil y permanecía allí hasta que rayaba el alba. Esas noches eran las mejores, las pasaban riendo, bailando y hablando de todo lo que les inquietaba o preocupaba. Era como si volviesen a ser niños, aunque los dos eran conscientes de que no era más que una ilusión que se acababa en cuanto salía el sol. Si Rook hubiese venido al viaje con él, podría vivir en esa ilusión más tiempo, podría haberle contado el terror que sentía ante la idea de un matrimonio concertado, de no congeniar con su prometido, de ser tratado como una simple herramienta para engendrar hijos. Pero Rook no estaba, así que se tenía que callar todos sus temores.

Depositó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó de la cómoda silla. Al ponerse en pie, pudo verse reflejado en el espejo de mano que descansaba junto a la novela. Su moño, como de costumbre, estaba impecable. Debía admitir que prefería llevar el pelo suelto o con un semirrecogido discreto, pero sus padres no le habían preguntado. Tampoco le dieron opción a escoger su propia ropa, por lo que todos y cada uno de los conjuntos que llevaba consigo habían sido elegidos por sus majestades. No era el estilo de Vil. Le quedaba bien, pero no era lo que a él le gustaba. La ropa de hombre era demasiado aburrida, sin volantes coquetos ni corpiños que resaltaran su figura. Al menos le habían permitido conservar sus botas de tacón, no eran lo más indicado que llevar en un barco, pero le encantaban. Abrió la puerta del camarote, y sus tacones repiquetearon en el suelo de madera hasta que llegó a la cubierta. Hacía muy buen día. El sol brillaba en lo alto y había una brisa suave. El capitán, un hombre de mediana edad que había visto crecer a Vil, se encontraba también allí, y en cuanto lo vio aparecer, no dudó en acercársele.

-Buenas tardes, capitán -saludó Vil la clase de sonrisa afable que se esperaba de un príncipe.

-Buenas tardes, alteza, ¿qué hacéis aquí arriba?

-Oh, hace un día precioso, no quería desperdiciarlo ahí abajo, así que pensé en tomar un poco el aire.

-Tal vez sea mejor para vos volver a vuestro camarote. Vuestro calzado no es particularmente apropiado y no querría que os pasase nada.

-No sea ridículo, capitán. Solo estaré un rato, y no me acercaré a la baranda si así se queda más tranquilo, se lo prometo. -El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Entiéndame, alteza, este viaje es muy importante. Si os sucediese algo antes de llegar a la Isla de la Lamentación, nunca podría perdonármelo.

-He estado en su barco decenas de veces, ¿qué podría pasar?

No obstante, las últimas palabras de Vil se perdieron en el atronador sonido de una bola de cañón al aterrizar a pocos metros del navío. Confuso, el rubio buscó el origen del disparo y dio con un barco que parecía estar acercándose. Su primera suposición fue que se trataba de piratas, sin embargo, no había ninguna Jolly Roger a la vista. Aquello era muy extraño, si no eran piratas, ¿quiénes eran y por qué les atacaban? La bandera real del reino de Pyroxene ondeaba en el mástil, por lo que sabían cuál era su objetivo y las terribles consecuencias que podría acarrearles. Vil habría querido quedarse a saciar su curiosidad, pero el capitán no se lo permitió, y lo obligó a retornar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave. Sus instrucciones fueron claras: pasase lo que pasase, no podía salir de allí. Bufó, otra vez en el punto de partida.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos. Le gustaría saber qué estaba ocurriendo ahí fuera. No se volvió a escuchar el impacto de una bala de cañón, lo que le hacía pensar que había sido una advertencia. Lo que sí se oía era el alboroto de la tripulación. Entonces, de repente, comenzaron a escucharse gritos y el sonido de espadas y trabucos. Por fin daba inicio. Vil se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cama. Siempre guardaba una daga bajo la almohada en caso de que alguien quisiese asesinarle o, simplemente, colarse en sus aposentos con intenciones poco inocentes. Para su desgracia, había pasado en más de una ocasión. Cogió su medallón y lo guardó debajo de la ropa. Ese colgante, un corazón lila apuñalado por un cuchillo, era el mayor tesoro de Pyroxene y el heredero al trono debía llevarlo consigo en todo momento. No podía permitir que se lo arrebatasen. Con el arma juntada al pecho y la espalda pegada a la pared lo más cerca posible de la puerta, esperó. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse traído ningún frasco de veneno, seguro que le habría resultado de utilidad.

Al cabo de un rato, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Una voz, un hombre, pidió que le dejara entrar. ¿De verdad creía que Vil iba a abrir solo porque se lo había pedido con educación? Su compañero debió pensar lo mismo que Vil, porque luego se oyeron unos golpes menos fuertes y una voz más aguda exigiendo que abriera la puerta si no quería problemas. El príncipe bufó de nuevo. ¿Acaso habían mandado tras él a los que no hacían media neurona entre los dos? Tenía que ser una broma, una tan mala que ni siquiera hacía gracia. Hubo varios golpes más, y uno de los asaltantes intentó forzar la cerradura, pero nada funcionó. Por un momento, Vil pensó que se encontraba a salvo. Lo que no se esperaba, evidentemente, era que ese par de burros echara la maldita puerta abajo. El rubio retrocedió unos pasos. No se podía creer que hubieran derribado la puerta. Bueno, de uno de ellos sí, porque era alto, grande y sus grandes orejas blancas le daban la apariencia de un lobo. Pero ¿del otro? Era bastante más pequeño y delgado que su acompañante, y el color lavanda de su pelo le hacía parecer una delicada princesita.

-Eres Vil Schoenheit, ¿verdad? -preguntó el más alto.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-Suelta la daga, principito -ordenó el menor-, podrías pincharte o, peor, romperte una uña.

-Ven con nosotros sin resistirte y no te pasará nada -aseguró el mayor.

-¿Insinuáis que tengo que teneros miedo? -Vil ahogó una carcajada-. Los que tendríais que estar temblando sois vosotros.

-Ya lo has oído, Jack, quiere que sea por las malas.

El tal Jack suspiró con pesadez, no tenía pinta de estar haciendo eso de _motu proprio_. Vil, por su parte, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo subestimaran por su apariencia, pero nunca era agradable que ocurriese. Iba a demostrarles a esos tarugos cómo se las gastaba Vil Schoenheit. Jack se abalanzó contra él, aunque fue fácil de esquivar, los grandes solían ser torpes, y este no era una excepción a la norma. Después, el otro imitó a su compañero, y corrió el mismo destino. Ambos desenvainaron sus armas. Uno de ellos usaba una espada. ¿Una daga contra una espada? Nada a lo que el rubio no pudiera enfrentarse. Volvieron a arremeter contra él, y Vil se defendió. Los filos chocaron, y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Vil los rechazó. El más bajito se recuperó al momento, y comenzó a atacar al príncipe con insistencia. Su técnica era mediocre, así que Vil no tardó demasiado en encontrar un hueco y desarmarle. Le golpeó en el estómago y lo mandó lejos de una patada.

-¿Te pensabas que era solo una cara bonita? -exclamó Vil-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a venir también o mejor te rindes antes de terminar como tu amiguito?

Jack reforzó el agarre sobre su espada y se abalanzó sobre Vil una vez más. Era bastante más fuerte que el rubio, sin embargo, su técnica era casi tan mala como la del otro. Solo fue necesario un puntapié en la espinilla para hacerle caer al suelo y desarmarle. Vil fue a pegarle una patada en la cara para dejarle inconsciente, pero Jack fue más rápido y detuvo la pierna antes de que llegara el impacto, abrazándola con fuerza y tirando al príncipe al suelo. El canino apresó sus muñecas, intentando hacerle soltar la daga. Vil no iba a rendirse, y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Jack, seguido de una patada en el mismo sitio que lo dejó retorciéndose igual que su compañero a pocos metros. Soltó un bufido otra vez, le habría gustado solucionar esto sin despeinarse, estaba hecho un verdadero desastre por culpa de esas dos patatas que, ahora que las miraba bien, vestían como piratas.

-Pero bueno, ¿no os dije que lo único que teníais que hacer era capturar al principito? Menudo par de inútiles. Si lo llego a saber, vengo yo directamente.

La voz era grave y estaba llena de prepotencia y orgullo. Vil se dio la vuelta para observar al dueño de aquellas palabras. Era alto, más alto que Vil. Su piel era morena y sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba que crecía en Pyroxene durante el verano. Tenía una larga melena marrón chocolate, y algunos de sus mechones habían sido recogidos en sencillas trenzas. Portaba un sombrero que lo identificaba como capitán, aunque su vestimenta era bastante simple, apenas una camisa holgada que dejaba gran parte de su torso al descubierto y unos pantalones raídos a los que seguro que no les vendría mal un lavado. Llevaba un sable envainado a su cintura, mientras que en la mano sujetaba un trabuco y jugueteaba con el gatillo. Tenía una cola de león a su espalda que se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un gato que se lo estuviese pasando en grande. Vil no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo. No le gustaba.

-Hey, vosotros dos, ¿me estáis escuchando? ¿En serio habéis dejado que os gane este principito?

-Es bastante duro... capitán... -consiguió articular el de pelo lavanda.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? -El recién llegado apuntó su pistola hacia Vil y disparó sin siquiera pestañear. Vil esquivó la bala sin problemas-. Vaya, la mayor parte de los tipos a los que he apuntado a la cabeza están ahora muertos. Enhorabuena, principito, ahora sé bueno y ven conmigo. Te han enseñado a ser bueno, ¿no? Solo tienes que agachar la cabecita y hacer lo que se te diga.

-¿Disculpa? -El rubio no se molestó en intentar ocultar su incredulidad-. ¿Qué tal si te vas por donde has venido? He acabado con dos de tus hombres, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedo acabar contigo también?

-Vaya, parece que nuestro principito tiene la lengua muy suelta. Voy a tener que enseñarte una lección. -Como respuesta, Vil cogió el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y se lo lanzó-. Oye, que eso podría haberme hecho mucho daño. Epel, ¿en serio has dejado que te desarme? Tiene que ser una broma.

-Perdón... capitán...

-Ya te disculparás en otro momento, ahora voy a divertirme un poco con este principito.

El bucanero enganchó su trabuco al cinturón y desenvainó su sable. Vil recibió su ataque con cierta dificultad, ya que tanto su técnica como su fuerza física eran considerablemente mejores que las de los otros dos. Aun así, fue capaz de alejarlo, dando con ello un giro que le soltó el cabello del todo. Adoraba su pelo suelto, pero este era el peor momento para tenerlo así. El flequillo descendió por su rostro, cubriéndole parte del ojo. Escuchó silbar al pirata, como si quisiese transmitirle que le gustaba lo que veía. Vil puso los ojos en blanco y arremetió contra él. Su avance fue evitado. Acalorado, se quitó la chaqueta, quedando tan solo con una fina camisa blanca muy poco apropiada para luchar. El intercambio de golpes continuó durante un rato más, con el moreno no poniendo mucho empeño pero saliendo victorioso en cada ocasión.

Ya cansado por la pelea, Vil lanzó un último ataque con su daga, hiriendo al capitán en el brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, sintió un puño hundirse en su estómago y un pie haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y comenzó a toser. ¿Cuánta potencia había empleado ese animal en un simple puñetazo? Sin mediar palabra pero con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, se quitó la daga del brazo, dejándola caer mientras en su camisa se formaba un manchurrón rojo al que no parecía estar dándole ninguna importancia. Agarró los brazos de Vil, apresándolos detrás de su espalda con unos grilletes metálicos, y se lo cargó al hombro como si Vil no pesara nada y él no se estuviera desangrando por su brazo derecho.

-Epel, Jack, arriba. El principito es nuestro.

-Suéltame... -dijo Vil, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Tú sueñas -rio el pirata-. ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Par de herbívoros, levantad de una puta vez! ¡¿Es que queréis que me desangre?!

Al menos se había dado cuenta de que tenía una herida en el brazo, pese a no lo demostrarlo en la práctica. En su hombro, Vil se retorcía y pataleaba tratando de escapar. El hombre gruñó y le clavó las uñas para que no siguiese resistiéndose. Justo después, empezó a moverse, Jack y Epel tras él. Llegaron hasta la cubierta, donde algunos marineros yacían desmayados y otros posiblemente desearían estarlo. Vil no se atrevió a mirarles, más por vergüenza que por pena. Luego, cruzaron a otro barco, al barco pirata que no lucía Jolly Roger en el mástil. En la propia cubierta, llena de bucaneros que harían estremecer a cualquiera pero no al rubio, Vil fue arrojado al suelo. Alzó la cabeza y vio al hombre moreno frente a él, brillando con los rayos del sol, que no había dejado su puesto en lo alto del cielo en ningún momento.

-Bienvenido a King's Roar, su alteza -bramó con sorna-. Mi nombre es Leona Kingscholar, y soy el capitán de este navío. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este gran recibimiento, porque ha sido todo por ti.


	2. King's Roar

El bramido de Leona motivó a su tripulación a soltar un grito de victoria, como si el príncipe fuera una especie de premio. Vil chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. No iba a consentir que una panda de patatas se burlase de él de esa forma tan humillante. Ante la estupefacción de todos ellos, se irguió hasta ponerse de rodillas y fulminó a Leona con la mirada. El capitán le había dicho que debía ser bueno y agachar la cabeza, pero a Vil no le educaron para ser sumiso y, si lo intentaron, desde luego fracasaron miserablemente. Él jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, doblegaría su voluntad ante un sucio bucanero de tres al cuarto como aquel. Si tenía que luchar, lucharía, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle de qué pasta estaba hecho. Sin embargo, contrario al efecto que Vil buscaba despertar en ese hombre, Leona comenzó a reírse con fiereza y desafió al príncipe con sus dos orbes verdes.

-Mirad, muchachos -dijo, agachándose para agarrar a Vil por el mentón-, si más que un noble, parece una bestia salvaje. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en la corte, alteza?

-Los modales son innecesarios para alimañas como tú.

-Qué lengua más afilada... A lo mejor debería cortártela.

-Inténtalo y perderás tus dedos primero. No todo lo que ha entrado en mi boca ha vuelto a salir entero.

El moreno sonrió y soltó la cabeza del rubio con fuerza, quizá en un vano intento de desequilibrarle y hacerle caer de nuevo al suelo. Vil pretendía intimidarle con su actitud, pero no había tenido el éxito que esperaba. Alguna vez había empleado la misma amenaza con aristócratas que habían querido someterle con ese tipo de comentarios. Por supuesto, todos ellos se habían disculpado _ipso facto_ con él, e incluso hubo uno que le suplicó clemencia. Sin embargo, tendría que haber supuesto que no surtiría el mismo efecto en un lobo de mar que había sido capaz de derrotarle y apresarle. Ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de no haber traído consigo los últimos venenos que preparó. Un descuido por parte de los corsarios y habría sido capaz de acabar con todos en un instante emponzoñando la comida y bebida que hubiese en el navío.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado, ¿no? -inquirió Leona, a lo que el resto de los presentes asintieron-. Genial, pues... Epel, al timón. Jack, lleva al principito a mi camarote. Jamil, acompáñame, tienes que curarme la herida del brazo. Los demás... No sé, haced lo que Ruggie os diga supongo. Mientras el barco no se hunda, a mí me importa una mierda en qué malgastéis vuestras vidas.

Todos se dispersaron, y Vil fue levantado del suelo por una mano amable. Incluso cuando le había agarrado por las muñecas para desarmarlo, Jack había sido gentil con él. Tal vez por ello se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia. Si hubiese sido el capitán, lo más probable era que hubiera pataleado hasta que al león le entrasen ganas de lanzarle por la borda. La habitación a la que fue llevado no era ostentosa, y quizá lo más llamativo de ella fuera la gran cama que ocupaba la zona izquierda. Aparte de eso, apenas había mucho más, una mesa mediana, algunas sillas distribuidas de forma aleatoria por la estancia, y un par de arcones de tamaño considerable. Jack sentó a Vil en una de las sillas, obligándole a situar los brazos tras el respaldo, y retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Sus ojos eras diferentes a los de los demás, eso estaba claro, no parecía disfrutar de hacerle lo que fueran a hacerle al rubio. No obstante, pensó Vil, eso no era excusa, no podía confiar en nadie de aquel barco si deseaba escapar con vida de allí, eso tenía que grabárselo a fuego.

-¿Quieres algo? -cuestionó el príncipe con hastío-. ¿Acaso no has cumplido ya tu orden? ¿O es que tú también vas a reírte de mí?

-Yo... -El canino bajó las orejas avergonzado-. No queremos hacerte daño, ¿sabes? No estoy justificando a Leona, pero nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño. Si colaboras con nosotros, no te pasará nada, y en menos de un mes podrás volver a casa.

-Prefiero morir a colaborar con unos asquerosos piratas.

-Entonces muere -respondió el capitán, entrando por la puerta que Jack había dejado abierta-. Puedes irte ya, muchas gracias. Ve a... Bueno, hacer lo que tengas que hacer. No tengo ni idea de a qué os dedicáis los contramaestres, la verdad.

Detrás el moreno apareció un muchacho de complexión delgada pero bien constituida. Su piel era oscura, de un tono similar al de Leona, y su largo cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta llena de accesorios lujosos y llamativos. Vestía ropas extranjeras que recordaban a las de aquellos países orientales que había en mitad de los desiertos, y lucía la clase de joyas de oro que Vil solo había visto con anterioridad a un jeque que le pretendió en matrimonio. No era el tipo de persona que uno se esperaría hallar en un barco pirata, sino en el harén de un rico sultán. Y aun así, aquí estaba.

-Poco puedo hacer si sigues con la camisa puesta, ¿sabes? -dijo el chico-. Quítatela y siéntate en la cama. Si tu suerte no se ha terminado todavía, acabaré con esto pronto y serás libre de dormir por el resto del día.

Sin decir nada pero soltando un pequeño gruñido a modo de contestación, Leona se retiró la camisa y la tiró al suelo. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo. Como había sospechado, el cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba mucho más entrenado que el suyo. Sin embargo, no pensaba darle el gusto de pillarle observándole, por lo que cerró los ojos y permaneció ahí quieto sin decir nada. En esos momentos, lo mejor a lo que podía dedicar su tiempo era a pensar en un posible plan de huida, no a deleitarse con los abdominales de un león. Aunque dicho león no opinaba lo mismo. Mientras Jamil le revisaba la herida y comprobaba que no fuera nada grave antes de limpiarla y aplicar uno de sus ungüentos caseros, Leona decidió recorrer a Vil de arriba abajo. Incluso despeinado y con los ropajes arrugados, el príncipe era un regalo para la vista.

Su cuerpo era delgado y ligeramente musculado, solo lo justo para mantener una figura apetecible a cualquiera que quisiera mirarle, hombre o mujer. Eso no lograba verlo, pues la camisa de lino y los pantalones de algodón que llevaba puestos parecían intentar ocultarla, pero el corsario había contado con el privilegio de tenerlo en sus brazos, así que era consciente de lo que se escondía debajo. No iba a negar que disfrutaría viéndolo enfundado en ropa ajustada, el mero hecho de imaginárselo le elevaba la temperatura corporal. Su rostro era muy atractivo también, aunque los cabellos, de un seductor color champán con reflejos lavanda, cubrieran parte de él. Ahora los tenía cerrados, mas Leona sabía que sus ojos brillantes como las amatistas eran las joyas más hermosas que habían llegado nunca a sus manos. Y por si fuera poco, también podía luchar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en la cual el pirata había sufrido una herida en batalla, y eso le emocionada de forma que no debería.

-Ya está -anunció Jamil, terminando de anudar la venda alrededor del brazo del mayor-. Realmente sigues teniendo suerte, un poco más y te perfora una zona peligrosa.

-Gracias, Jamil. Puedes volver a tus tareas diarias.

-Mis tareas diarias suelen ser encargarme de que Kalim no haga ninguna tontería. Creo que preferiría tener que curarte heridas todo el día.

-¿Querrías tener a tu capitán al borde de la muerte?

-¿Honestamente? Sí, eso me libraría de Kalim durante una buena temporada -suspiró-. Me voy ya. No te diré que descanses porque sé que lo vas a hacer, pero tampoco seas muy duro con nuestro "invitado".

Jamil guardó sus utensilios y se preparó para irse. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cogió la camisa que había en el suelo y le dedicó al león un gesto de que intentaría salvarla, ya que él no parecía por la labor. Después, abandonó el camarote, dejando solos a Vil y a Leona, quien se tumbó en la cama, colocando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y clavando su inquisidora mirada en el príncipe. Se había quitado el sombrero, por lo que sus orejas felinas habían quedado al descubierto. En otra situación, el príncipe a lo mejor habría pensado que eran adorables.

-¿Os enseñan en la corte a sentaros con la espalda tan recta o es que estás nervioso?

Vil abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño en dirección al pirata. Ahí estaban las amatistas.

-Estoy planeando cómo asesinarte mientras duermes.

-Oh, pues seguro que tienes muchas oportunidades, porque, si hay algo que me apasione en esta vida, es dormir.

El rubio soltó un bufido y giró la cabeza. Leona se puso en pie tras un breve bostezo y se colocó frente a él. No se había fijado antes, pero el chico llevaba un medallón en forma de corazón que estaba hecho de una piedra preciosa lila que el corsario nunca había visto hasta entonces. Lo más llamativo era que el corazón estaba atravesado por un puñal. Había escuchado rumores de una joya que solo existía en el reino de Pyroxene, de una reliquia que era considerada más valiosa que la vida del propio soberano. No obstante, siempre había creído que era un cuento de viejas, una mera leyenda. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, justo delante de sus narices, uno de los objetos más codiciados del mundo. Sería tan fácil arrancárselo a ese ingenuo noble del cuello, de ese suave y dulce cuello que ahora acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos. La respiración de Vil se volvió pesada en cuanto notó el tacto del otro hombre sobre su piel. Leona rozó la cadena del collar, estaba fría como el metal. La recorrió hasta llegar al corazón acuchillado. Era más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-¿De qué material está hecho?

-No tiene ningún valor, es una baratija que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata del Pendiente Real? -Vil lo fulminó con la mirada-. Vamos, no te pongas así, son muchos los que quieren poner las garras en él, desde ladrones hasta aristócratas presuntuosos y sedientos de poder. No obstante, nadie sabe con qué material se fabricó. Te lo pregunto por curiosidad, nada más, por mucho que desee quedármelo, y puedo jurar que lo hago, no lo haré.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Está feo responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Contéstame y yo te diré lo que quieres saber.

-Un fiero negociador por lo que veo -rio el moreno-. Tú ganas, pretendo pedir un rescate a tus papis los reyes. Bueno, en realidad, ya lo he hecho, hemos mandado a los marineros de tu barco a informarles de que te hemos tomado prisionero. Y ahora, responde.

-Es kunzita -habló el príncipe con resignación-, una variedad del piroxeno.

-No, espera, las joyas de piroxeno son verdes.

-La kunzita es muy escasa y no se comercializa fuera del país, incluso encontrarla en un lugar que no sea la capital es complicado de por sí.

-Qué interesante. A lo mejor sí que te lo quito y me lo quedo, conozco a un jeque que pagaría una cuantiosa suma de dinero por él.

Vil se levantó sin dudarlo un segundo, arrastrando la silla consigo. Leona, ante la sorpresa, soltó el medallón y retrocedió un paso, aunque pronto se recompuso y empujó por los hombros al muchacho para devolverlo a su sitio. La expresión de Vil estaba cargada de odio, y no quedaba rastro del elegante príncipe que solía ser de cara al público. El bucanero, en parte divertido por la situación y en parte cautivado por la gran cantidad de facetas que era capaz de mostrar el chico, le agarró del mentón con una mano, inmovilizándole la cabeza, y le apartó el flequillo de la frente con la otra. Su respiración se volvió pesada por segunda vez.

-Los rumores de tu belleza no eran infundados -dijo Leona con una sonrisa altanera-, eres realmente la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y mira que me he cruzado con sirenas. Están un poco sobrevaloradas si quieres mi opinión.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

-Eso es tristemente cierto, nunca me la piden. Claro que eso jamás me ha impedido darla.

-Así que eres uno de esos -Vil bufó-. Eres igual que todos esos aristócratas elitistas que están tan centrados en escucharse a sí mismos que no se dan cuenta de que sus pensamientos no importan a nadie.

-Ni mucho menos, soy muy consciente de que a nadie le importa, pero lo digo igualmente porque... Bueno, porque puedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ya te lo he contado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Acaso planeas tenerme aquí atado en tu camarote todo el tiempo?

-Por mí... -Leona rio-. Me encanta tener a principitos ingenuos como tú atados en mi camarote. Podríamos decir que es una de mis pasiones.

Vil puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel hombre era un auténtico payaso, ¿en serio había sido capturado por alguien así? Casi parecía una broma de mal gusto. Además, no se sentía seguro allí. Sabía que lo necesitaban vivo y en un estado más o menos decente para conseguir el dinero del rescate, sin embargo, ignoraba hasta qué punto estarían dispuestos a dañarle. Se encontraba desarmado y con la movilidad restringida, lo cual le dejaría con muy poco espacio para defenderse en caso de que Leona intentase atacarle. Debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, no podía permanecer en esa habitación ni un minuto más. Tenía que actuar, hacer algo, aunque fuera mala idea, pero no podía quedarse allí dentro. Si la suerte se ponía de su lado, lo cual dudaba, lograría adueñarse de un pequeño bote y navegar hasta tierra firme. Y en caso contrario, al menos el capitán no desearía mantenerlo cerca y lo enviaría a un calabozo donde la vigilancia correría a cargo de otra persona. Ganaba en ambas situaciones, solo con librarse de Leona ya salía victorioso, porque era el único en ese barco que suponía un verdadero problema para el rubio. Ese hombre era lo único que se interponía entre él y su libertad.

-Preferiría ahogarme en mi propio vómito a yacer contigo -replicó Vil con frialdad.

-No digas cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte. He visto a hombres morir de esa forma, no es nada agradable.

-Eso te hace una idea de lo mucho que me repugnas.

Aprovechando su cercanía, el chico le escupió al pirata en la cara. El mayor le liberó el rostro, que todavía seguía sosteniendo, y se limpió. La sonrisa de su semblante desapareció. Leona no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de muestras de desprecio, no estaba familiarizado con el rechazo. Vil había hecho la suposición correcta. En el pasado se había topado con nobles como él que eran incapaces aceptar una negativa a sus acercamientos, por lo que se había visto obligado a aprender a lidiar con ellos. Era inútil cuánto afirmara el león que era distinto a los aristócratas que conocía el príncipe, porque Vil era consciente de la realidad y, aunque jamás lograse superarle en fuerza física, todavía podía derrotarle con astucia. Su plan acababa de ponerse en marcha.

Leona se alejó de él y se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se asemejaba a un niño con una rabieta silenciosa, él mismo había sido uno de esos críos, así que conocía esa manera de actuar. La cola del león se movía despacio de arriba a abajo. Pronto caería dormido, las cosas por fin parecían ir acorde a los deseos de Vil. Al cabo de un rato, vio que el rabo había dejado de balancearse, y que unos suaves ronquidos inundaban la estancia. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, empezó a ponerse en pie. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió no llevarse la silla por delante, y pudo andar de puntillas hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, justo antes de tener la oportunidad de girarse para abrirla, unos poderosos brazos lo sorprendieron desde atrás y lo empujaron contra la superficie de madera.

-¿Cuándo te has despertado? -preguntó Vil, confuso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Así es como os enseñan a los príncipes a responder a la hospitalidad? Me parece que alguien necesita que le enseñe una lección.

Los ojos de Leona eran severos y su tono de voz fue firme, e incluso podía distinguirse un tinte de crueldad en la palabra final. Vil no lo admitiría nunca, pero en ese momento sintió miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualziación.


	3. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, quiero pedirle perdón a Vil por lo que le va a pasar a continuación.

Leona arrastró a Vil del brazo por todo el barco hasta llegar a un sucio calabozo que olía a moho y a algo más que el príncipe prefería no saber. Era pequeño y muy oscuro, no había rastros de luz natural. Abrió la puerta con una llave que descansaba en la cerradura y arrojó a Vil dentro sin miramientos. Después, le liberó las muñecas de las esposas para volver a apresarlas en unos grilletes pegados a la pared. Esto no era lo que Vil esperaba conseguir cuando intentó huir. Leona era sorprendentemente fácil de enfadar, lo cual era algo con lo que contaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el pasotismo que demostraba. Pero, suponía, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer encerrado en la misma habitación que ese hombre, recibiendo de manera constante sus comentarios, o eso se inclinaba a pensar el rubio para no aceptar que había cometido un terrible error. Si Rook estuviera con él, seguro que no habría permitido que esto sucediese, le echaba tanto de menos. Deseaba más que nada regresar a casa para poder abrazar a su amigo de nuevo.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí abajo, porque es muy posible que sea duradera -bramó Leona-. Lo único que debías hacer era ser un buen chico, pero como has sido incapaz, vamos a tener que hacer esto por las malas.

-Me necesitas con vida -replicó Vil con seguridad.

-Sí, pero nunca especifiqué cómo de vivo pensaba entregarte a tus padres. -Vil se agitó violentamente-. Tranquilo, principito. Sé que no eres idiota y que no pretendías escapar, sino que te dejara al cargo de otro. Para tu desgracia, yo tampoco lo soy. Tendrás que planificar algo mejor la próxima vez. De momento, te quedas aquí, espero que encuentres acogedora la estancia que te he preparado, porque lo de que vas a tardar en salir va completamente en serio.

-Pienso matarte con mis propias manos.

-¿Eso no es poco ético? Me han amenazado muchas veces príncipes como tú con mandarme a la horca, pero debo admitir que es la primera vez que uno me amenaza con matarme él mismo. Te pongo un diez en originalidad.

-No existe la ética para alimañas como tú.

-Qué cruel, incluso los piratas tenemos nuestra propia ética, ¿sabes? -Leona se irguió-. Por ejemplo, tú te vas a quedar aquí sentadito y yo voy a ordenar que se te alimente solo vez al día. ¿Es poco ético? Bueno, para ti, sí. Sin embargo, para mí, que lo único que quiero es que dejes de causarme problemas, es un método excelente de coacción. Disfruta.

Vil gritó, insultándole, pero el león ya se había marchado por donde había venido y había cerrado con llave la puerta del calabozo. No se lo podía creer, ese hombre había visto a través de él en todo momento, jamás se había topado con alguien así antes. Por supuesto, había conocido a algunos aristócratas más espabilados que la media que sí habían sido lo bastante astutos como para no caer ante las advertencias de Vil. No obstante, ellos también habían terminado cayendo en sus estratagemas tarde o temprano. Leona era distinto, ahora comprendía por qué lo decía. El chico podría intentarlo de mil maneras posibles, pero nunca conseguiría superarlo si continuaba considerándolo tan solo fuerza física y un ego colosal. Era inteligente, muy inteligente, tal vez hasta más que el propio Vil, y eso era un peligro. Si deseaba ser libre y no permanecer en ese navío más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, debía planear con mucho cuidado sus siguientes movimientos. Viendo cómo se presentaba su futuro cercano, tiempo para darle vueltas iba a sobrarle.

***

Transcurrieron un par de horas y Vil continuaba encerrado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que haber alguna forma de forzar los grilletes y escapar, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Si no se le hubiese soltado el pelo durante la pelea, no habría perdido el broche de cabello y podría haberlo utilizado para abrirlos. Como ya sospechaba él, la suerte no estaba de su parte últimamente. Mientras se encontraba ocupado en esta tarea, apareció Jack, que se apoyó en las barras metálicas del calabozo con los brazos cruzados y lo observó con curiosidad, como si fuera un animal de feria haciendo un truco increíble para los niños.

-No vas a conseguir nada así más que hacerte daño en las muñecas y, a lo mejor, incluso dislocártelas. -Vil se detuvo y bufó-. Lo que dije es cierto, ¿sabes? No queremos hacerte ningún daño

-Por si se te ha olvidado, me habéis secuestrado.

-Pero queremos que te sientas cómodo durante tu estancia con nosotros. La única razón por la que Leona te ha metido aquí es porque le has enfadado. Si parases con esto del intento de escape, él...

-¿Qué? -interrumpió el rubio-. ¿Me dejará volver a su camarote? Antes muerto. Preferiría la compañía de una cucaracha.

-Eres muy cerrado de mente -suspiró Jack.

-¿Tengo que recordarte de nuevo que me habéis secuestrado?

-No lo hemos hecho por gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos el dinero de tu rescate, por eso estamos haciendo esto a pesar de todo.

-Los piratas no necesitáis, solo queréis y queréis, nunca tenéis suficiente. Si os encapricháis de algo, vais a por él, no os importan los sacrificios que haya que hacer por el camino. Vivís para robar, no sabéis hacer nada más.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -bramó el canino, alzando la voz-. No todos tenemos el privilegio de nacer en una familia pudiente. Para algunos de nosotros, esta es la única forma de no morir de hambre. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una vida fácil como tú.

-¿Te crees que lo he tenido fácil por ser un príncipe? -Vil gritó también-. Mi vida fue decidida en el momento en que nací, nunca se me ha permitido decidir qué o quién quiero ser. Nadie me ha preguntado si quiero ser rey, solo me exigen que me prepare para serlo. Llevo desde los quince años aguantando que los demás nobles me vean como a un juguete sexual o una herramienta para escalar socialmente. Me voy a casar con un hombre al que no he visto ni siquiera una vez. He tenido que meterme en un barco en contra de mi voluntad para ir a conocer a mi prometido yo solo, porque mis padres no han permitido que me acompañe el único amigo que tengo en el mundo. ¿Y aun así te atreves a decirme que lo he tenido fácil? ¡Tú puedes decidir quién quieres ser! ¡Tú no tienes prohibido casarte por amor!

-Al menos tú no te mueres de hambre porque eres más pobre que una rata -replicó Jack, sus orejas estaban gachas-. Cuando mis padres murieron hace cinco años, nadie vino a ayudarnos a mis hermanos y a mí, tuvimos que sacarnos las castañas del fuego como pudimos. Abandonamos nuestro pueblo natal para mudarnos con nuestra abuela a una ciudad costera. Ella tampoco tenía nada, pero creímos que sería más sencillo ganarnos la vida en la ciudad. ¿Sabes qué? No lo fue. En Pyroxene hay trabajo para todo el mundo a menos que seas huérfano. Así que cuando King's Roar llegó a puerto y Leona me ofreció unirme a la tripulación, no tuve otra opción. Todo el dinero que gano con esto se lo envío a mis hermanos, y es gracias a eso que he podido pagarles una educación. ¡Ahora saben leer! ¿Tienes idea de lo impresionante que es eso? Nuestros padres no sabían leer.

Vil no abrió la boca, ¿qué podía decirle? Era verdad que él había contado con ventajas al haber nacido dentro de la familia real. Para él, estudiar nunca fue un lujo, sino algo normal. Aprendió a leer y a escribir siendo muy pequeño, y desde entonces había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a la lectura. No era ingenuo, era consciente de que los demás niños no tenían bibliotecas gigantescas llenas de libros ni una decena de tutores privados especializados en distintas áreas de conocimiento. Tampoco ignoraba que había familias pobres en el reino, y que mucha gente atravesaba momentos difíciles mientras él se quejaba de su vida entre muros de mármol. Sin embargo, ¿acaso eso justificaba todo lo malo que le ocurriese? ¿Justificaba que hombres mucho mayores que él hubiesen intentado forzarle y, a causa de ello, durmiese cada noche desde los quince años con una daga bajo la almohada por miedo? ¿Justificaba que nadie le permitiese decidir ni siquiera qué ropa llevar? ¿Justificaba que tuviese que casarse con alguien a quien ni amaba ni conocía? ¿Justificaba que él no desease ser rey pero fuese a serlo de igual manera? Pero Vil, por supuesto, no dijo nada de esto.

-¿Así que eres de Pyroxene? -le preguntó en su lugar.

-Sí, de la zona de los bosques. Luego nos fuimos a las ciudades del sur.

-Hay una librería en la capital. Siempre necesitan gente nueva porque los trabajadores suelen estar en la ciudad de paso. Si tienen edad suficiente, podrían contratar a tus hermanos para limpiar y ordenar. Todos los meses hay libros que no se venden y se los ofrecen gratis o por muy poco dinero a los empleados. A lo mejor quieres comentárselo la próxima vez que vayas a casa.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no pueden permitirse ir a la capital sin saber si los contratarán de fijo. No tienen los medios.

-Lo harán, los cogerán, si llevan una recomendación del príncipe heredero.

-¿Por qué harías eso? Te has empeñado mucho en recalcar que nos odias.

-No me malinterpretes, lo sigo haciendo. No obstante, tú eres el único en este barco que realmente parece considerarme un ser humano en vez de mercancía. Creo que puedo, al menos, hacer eso por ti y tus hermanos, que no tienen culpa de nada.

Jack le dio las gracias en un susurro y apartó la mirada. Había vuelto a agachar las orejas. En otras circunstancias, a Vil le habría resultado gracioso lo expresivo que era el corsario con esa parte de su cuerpo. Ahora, optó por callar, los dos callaron. No parecían tener nada más que decirse por el momento.

***

El canino regresó varias horas más tarde, cuando ya se había hecho de noche, con una botella de agua y un plato con piezas de frutas variadas que, para sorpresa del príncipe, tenían pinta de estar frescas. Jack abrió la puerta y depositó la comida a su lado. Después, le soltó la mano derecha y se fue de nuevo, cerrando la celda pero permaneciendo allí vigilando al prisionero. A pesar de morirse de hambre, Vil no empezó a comer de inmediato. No porque dudase de la integridad de los alimentos, sino porque ninguna de las cosas que le habían traído tenía algo que le sirviera para forzar las cerraduras. Leona había pensado en todo, no sabía por qué esperaba que cometiera un descuido. Se contuvo para no soltar un suspiro de decepción, y se llevó una de las uvas a la boca. No estaban malas, pero habría agradecido algo que tuviera huesos lo bastante afilados como para ayudarle a huir de ese sitio. Jack le había asegurado que necesitaban el dinero de su rescate, pero no había perdido la cabeza, no pensaba permitir que se salieran con la suya. Si tanta falta les hacía, ya darían con otro método para conseguirlo que no involucrase secuestros (o, más importante, a él siendo secuestrado).

Mientras comía, Jack rompió el silencio y le habló de su familia. Había vivido en un pequeño pueblo con ellos toda la vida. No tenían mucho dinero, y sobrevivían a base de intercambiar las verduras que cultivaban en su huerto con los otros vecinos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de carro cuando iban a la ciudad más cercana para intentar vender unas hortalizas que les habían sobrado y así poder comprar un pequeño capricho a sus hijos. Se retrasaron y, al atardecer, un gran torrente de lluvia dio inicio y los atrapó, haciéndoles perder visibilidad y confundiendo al caballo, que se desbocó. Él y sus hermanos trataron de vivir como siempre habían hecho, no obstante, fueron incapaces de ocuparse del huerto como antes, y decidieron vender lo poco que lograron producir para marcharse a casa de su abuela, como Vil ya sabía. Una vez allí, Jack intentó encontrar trabajo en varios lugares distintos, sin embargo, se negaban a contratar a un menor sin padres y que debía encargarse de sus dos hermanos pequeños. King's Roar desembarcó un día en el puerto cuando Jack estaba pidiendo empleo a un astillero. A Leona le llamó la atención la fuerza física del chico y en seguida le propuso enrolarse en su tripulación. Al principio, no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a sus hermanos, ya que su abuela era muy mayor, pero comprendió que era lo mejor para los tres y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Durante los siguientes días, Jack bajó de forma habitual para hablar con Vil, aunque en teoría iba a mantenerle controlado. Le contó cosas sobre los demás integrantes del navío. Epel, el malhablado de pelo lavanda, era el navegador y uno de sus mejores amigos. Se había criado también en un pueblo bastante apartado de la civilización, así que tenía muy malos modales y en ocasiones le costaba lidiar con otras personas. Se unió poco antes que Jack, con el objetivo de, como decía él, hacerse un hombre. Ruggie era el oficial de intendencia o, en otras palabras, el segundo al mando. Leona y él se conocían desde hacía años, y el capitán relegaba en él la mayor parte de tareas y deberes. Era la única persona conocedora del pasado de Leona, sin embargo, siempre se negaba a darles pistas sobre el tema. El muchacho de tez morena, Jamil, y Kalim, al cual Vil nunca había visto, fueron los últimos en formar parte del grupo, llevaban con ellos poco más de un año. Como el rubio había supuesto, provenían de una tierra lejana llena de desiertos. Jamás la había visitado, pero había tenido contacto con aristócratas de allí que lo habían pretendido en matrimonio, y tenía fama de ser uno de los sitios más hermosos del planeta.

Vil solo participó en la conversación en una ocasión para hablarle a Jack de Rook y Neige. Rook era hijo del general encargado de la guardia personal de los reyes, por lo que se conocían desde pequeños. Neige, por otro lado, había estado a su lado toda la vida, ya que la hermana menor de la reina y su esposo formaban parte del Consejo Real. Su primo era un chico muy alegre y gentil al que todo el mundo adoraba. El canino le preguntó que si no había llegado a sentir celos de él. Vil contestó que no. Neige era más querido por los sirvientes debido a su actitud amable, y además tenía unas libertades que al príncipe se le habían prohibido. Sin embargo, no sentía ninguna clase de envidia por él, en parte porque su padre era famoso por lo estricto que solía ser con su hijo, y en parte porque tenía a Rook a su lado para endulzarle la vida. Nadie lo sabía, pero Rook y Vil se escapaban todos los años cuando llegaba el festival a la capital. Se vestían como plebeyos y se escabullían en la noche para disfrutar de lo que sus progenitores consideraban un entretenimiento de necios. Vil le contó todo esto el tercer día.

Ese crepúsculo el príncipe no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño una vez el pirata se hubo retirado. De madrugada, comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso que le provocó náuseas. Dejó de sentir las piernas y los pies, los cuales le llevaban doliendo desde hacía unas cuantas horas ya a causa de los zapatos. Apenas podía moverse de lo muchísimo que le ardía el cuerpo. Intentó gritar, mas lo único que logró articular fue un gemido. Por la mañana, Jack lo encontró mordiéndose en labio inferior para tratar de contener los intensos jadeos, y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Jack es tan buen chico, le adoro, se merece el mundo entero. También adoro a Vil, pero es que a él me gusta hacerle sufrir.
> 
> Si os apetece, podéis seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella), hablo mucho de LeoVil y a veces pongo cosas sobre los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización.


	4. El rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo algunos trigger warnings extra en la nota del final para quien prefiera echarles un vistazo antes de leer el capítulo. Hoy vamos a tratar algunos temas que pueden incomodar a algunas personas.

Jack entró en pánico al presenciar la escena frente a él. Vil tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, y se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de acallar sus jadeos, aunque algunos gimoteos desganados continuaban escapándose sin cesar. Del interior del calabozo procedía un desagradable hedor a sangre que revolvía el estómago de quien lo oliese. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, corrió hacia el camarote de Jamil y le pidió que le acompañara, pues creía que necesitaba un médico. Al explicarle lo que había visto, Jamil cogió una bolsa de hierbas que guardaba en uno de sus arcones y siguió a Jack sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron, todo permanecía igual, salvo porque el príncipe había entreabierto los ojos. El canino abrió la puerta de la celda y entró tras el moreno, que se dirigió hacia Vil con decisión y se arrodilló junto a él. Con cuidado, y casi ternura, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le secó el sudor con un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Jack, quítale esos -ordenó Jamil, señalando con la cabeza hacia los grilletes.

-Pero el capitán...

-Me has pedido ayuda, ¿no? Bueno, pues haz lo que te digo y quítaselos. No podemos dejarlo aquí, podría pillar una infección, y me da igual lo que haya dicho Leona.

-Está bien, pero no voy a ser yo quien discuta con él cuando se entere -replicó el canino, abriendo los grilletes.

-Alteza, ¿duele mucho? -Vil asintió-. De acuerdo, ¿podréis aguantar un poco más? Os prometo que detendré el dolor, pero primero tenemos que moveros. -El rubio asintió de nuevo-. Vale, Jack, cárgalo y acompáñame. Tenemos que calentar agua para un baño.

-Me voy a llenar de sangre.

-Pues te cambias, Jack, te cambias, no es tan difícil. En este estado dudo mucho que pueda caminar, no hay otra manera.

El bucanero suspiró con resignación y cogió a Vil en brazos, que se retorció sin fuerzas. Jamil lo guio hasta un cuarto con una bañera de madera cubierta y múltiples utensilios de aseo. El chico retiró la tapadera y comprobó la temperatura del agua. Todavía no estaba fría del todo, así que no tardaría mucho en calentarla. Mientras él se encargaba de preparar el baño para el rubio, pidió a Jack que fuera desvistiéndolo. El pirata, con las orejas gachas y el rostro ruborizado, fue retirándole las prendas de ropa poco a poco hasta que Vil estuvo completamente desnudo y tembloroso entre sus brazos. El príncipe, que le había parecido tan fuerte y admirable cuando habían peleado juntos, ahora se le antojaba frágil y pequeño. No podía evitar mirarlo con lástima, sobre todo al ver sus piernas, delgadas y esbeltas, manchadas de sangre. Una vez estuvo todo listo, Jack introdujo a Vil en el agua con cuidado y se alejó un par de pasos, permitiendo a Jamil proceder.

-Puedo encargarme yo solo a partir de ahora -informó el moreno-, pero necesito una última cosa.

-Lo que sea.

-Dile a Kalim que venga, que traiga ropa limpia y una toalla. A él aún le falta para que le venga el rojo, así que no debería ser problema.

-¿El rojo? ¿Eso es lo que tiene?

-¿No lo has visto tú mismo al desnudarlo? Ve a decirle eso a Kalim, no te preocupes por él.

El canino movió la cabeza en un gesto asertivo y abandonó la habitación. Jamil cogió la bolsa que había traído consigo y sacó algunas hierbas de fuerte aroma. Siempre se aseguraba de tener remedios para el dolor que provocaba el rojo por el bien de Kalim, aunque en esta ocasión no contaba con el tiempo ni los medios de preparar un té con la valeriana como solía hacer. Leona apenas había dejado tomar líquidos a Vil, por lo que la boca del chico estaba muy seca, y le resultaría complicado tragar las hierbas. Además, viendo su estado, no estaba muy seguro Jamil de si conseguiría masticarlas bien. Por ello, se las metió en la boca y las mordisqueó durante un rato para luego juntar sus labios con los de Vil con el objetivo de forzarle a tragar la medicina.

-Me disculpo por eso, pero no se me ocurría otro modo de dároslas. No es nada malo, os lo aseguro, os aliviará el dolor.

-Gracias -murmuró el príncipe.

-No se dan, es mi trabajo. -Jamil se levantó y fue a por un jabón jengibre-. Discutí con Leona cuando me enteré de que os había metido en el calabozo, no me parecía razonable. No tenéis de qué preocuparos, no vais a volver ahí mientras yo esté aquí.

-¿No es Leona el capitán? -preguntó Vil, que ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacerle caso. En temas de salud, yo soy la autoridad en este barco, y si ese león inútil se atreve a llevarme la contraria, bueno, ya sabe lo que esperar. -El moreno le guiñó un ojo-. Alteza, levantad el brazo, voy a lavaros.

Vil acostumbraba a bañarse a solas, no le gustaba tener sirvientes que lo hicieran por él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para discutir con nadie, por lo cual se limitó a obedecer y dejar que Jamil asease su cuerpo. Mentiría si negase sentirse incómodo, en particular cuando el pirata dirigió la pastilla de jabón a su zona íntima. Nunca le habían tocado ahí mientras sufría el rojo, era una sensación extraña. El moreno debió notar su tensión, porque se hizo con unas sales aromáticas y la echó en el agua, asegurándole que le ayudarían a relajarse. Después, Jamil procedió a enjabonarle el cabello con un jabón que olía a menta suave y jengibre. Vil no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues había oído que la higiene en alta mar no era una prioridad. No obstante, por lo que estaba comprobando, en King's Roar tenían un alto interés por el aseo personal, lo cual resultaba muy curioso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Lo que queráis -respondió Jamil con tono neutro.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto? El jabón, las hierbas, el agua. No es algo que se pueda conseguir fácilmente en estas circunstancias, ¿no?

-Siempre llevo hierbas medicinales conmigo, soy bastante bueno en herbología. Los jabones los hago yo también. Me crie en la pobreza, por lo que tuve que aprender a sacarme las castañas del fuego solito. En cuanto al agua... Bueno, es cosa de Kalim

-¿Kalim?

-Sí, él es... Él es especial. -El chico terminó de lavarle el pelo a Vil y empezó a secárselo con una tolla limpia-. No sé si habréis oído hablar de los magos. Existen dos clases, aquellos capaces de aprender a usar la magia y aquellos que tienen el don y pueden utilizarla desde el mismo momento en que nacen. Kalim es del segundo tipo, aunque no es demasiado bueno, su especialidad es el agua.

-Ya veo. He leído sobre ellos en los libros, sin embargo, siempre pensé que eran una leyenda.

-La mayor parte de la gente lo cree. Al menos, así es fuera de la Tierra de las Arenas Calientes. Allí creen firmemente en su existencia, ya que la historia del sultanato está ligada a la presencia de un hechicero misterioso que salvó al país de la ruina -Jamil suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose-. Todo el mundo está obsesionado con los magos ahí, hasta el punto de que hay un mercado negro en el que trafican con ellos y los venden a nobles asquerosamente ricos que se mueren por tener un mago en su harén. Ni siquiera nacer en una buena familia puede salvarte de acabar así, por eso intentan pasar desapercibidos. Menos Kalim, claro.

El príncipe colocó ambos brazos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó la cabeza sobre estos para conversar de forma más cómoda con Jamil. El moreno había agachado el rostro y miraba al suelo. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón de las minas de Pyroxene, dejaban ver lo que su impasible semblante trataba de ocultar. Había sucedido algo, y no había sido agradable. Vil quería que se lo contara, no por la curiosidad cortesana que caracterizaba a tantos aristócratas, sino por compasión salida de lo más profundo de su corazón. Jamil había sido gentil con él, y debía pagar su gentileza de algún modo, igual que hizo con Jack. El rubio era consciente de que callarse los recuerdos dolorosos servía únicamente para agravar el sufrimiento, y aunque no fuera posible volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos ni tampoco fuesen a solucionarse los problemas del presente, a veces, hablar de ellos era la opción correcta, porque te permitía liberarte de toda esa frustración que se había acumulado dentro de ti. Vil conocía muy bien esa horrible sensación. Él tenía a Rook cuando necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, pero ¿tenía Jamil a alguien así?

-¿Puedes contarme lo que ocurrió? -El corsario alzó la cabeza, sorprendido-. Solo si quieres. Me has ayudado, pensé que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecértelo sería escuchar tu historia.

-No es una historia bonita.

-Ninguna lo es. -Vil esbozó una sonrisa melancólica-. Por eso existen los finales felices, para compensar.

-No digáis que no os avisé. Kalim y yo crecimos juntos. Yo... Yo no tenía nada, no tenía familia ni un lugar al que pertenecer. Un día, cuando era pequeño todavía, vi a Kalim y a su padre por la calle. Eran muy ricos, así que intenté robarles. Pensé que Kalim sería una presa fácil, pero me pilló en seguida, y en lugar de acusarme de ladrón, se quitó sus pulseras y me las ofreció. Su padre se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba, y me preguntó si quería un trabajo y un techo. Le dije que sí y me acogió en su casa como sirviente personal de su hijo. No mucho después, vi a Kalim hacer magia durante un berrinche. Su padre me pidió que nunca permitiera que se descubriese el secreto, que siempre protegiese a Kalim pasase lo que pasase. Años más tarde, un hombre de gran fortuna se presentó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kalim para pedir su mano. Su padre se negó, y, a los pocos días, toda la casa ardió misteriosamente. Solo Kalim y yo logramos escapar, e incluso a día de hoy, creo que no fue una coincidencia.

»Teníamos miedo y no sabíamos qué hacer, y al final decidimos ocultarnos en un orfanato de la ciudad vecina, a la cual no nos fue nada sencillo llegar. Logramos pasar desapercibidos algunos años, sin embargo, un día un joven noble de la ciudad comenzó a pretenderme mientras bailaba por las calles para ganar dinero. Yo le rechazaba cada vez, pero empezó a volverse muy insistente... y sus métodos, menos ortodoxos. En una ocasión, se pasó de la raya, y Kalim usó su magia para protegerme. Cuando quisimos escapar, ya fue demasiado tarde. Aparentemente, mientras estuvimos escondidos, se corrió el rumor entre los nobles de todas las ciudades vecinas de que alguien estaba buscando un mago huido. Como podéis suponer, ese mago era Kalim. El muy idiota se cargó toda nuestra tapadera para protegerme.

-¿Se lo echas en cara? -interrogó Vil.

-¿Cómo podría? Me salvó. Si hubiese decidido hacer lo que su padre siempre le decía, yo estaría a saber dónde ahora mismo. Es gracias a Kalim que he podido llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Qué os hicieron?

-Nos entregaron al hombre que buscaba a Kalim, que era el mismo tipo que le había pretendido, y él nos vendió en el mercado negro. Un día apareció un jeque que se interesó por nosotros y nos compró para formar parte de su harén. La primera noche que estuve con él, hicimos un trato: él no le pondría un solo dedo encima a Kalim y yo, a cambio, haría cualquier cosa que me dijese. Yo... realmente hice todo lo que me ordenó mientras estuve allí, pero valió la pena, porque pude proteger a Kalim, y eso es lo único que importa.

»Un tiempo después, Leona apareció. No conozco los detalles, sin embargo, él y el jeque eran conocidos, así que Leona se presentó un día de visita. Ese fue el día en el que Kalim y yo intentamos escaparnos. Por supuesto, nos pillaron. El jeque quiso castigarnos, pero Leona se lo impidió y le propuso lo siguiente: Kalim y yo viajaríamos con él durante un año y medio, y a la vuelta le traeríamos el dinero que pagó por nosotros. Si lo conseguíamos, seríamos libres. Si no, regresaríamos a su harén y no volveríamos a desobedecerle jamás. Ya ha pasado un año y un mes desde entonces, y todavía no hemos reunido ni la mitad del dinero.

-¿De ahí viene todo el paripé del rescate?

-Sí, Leona dijo que sería rápido y sencillo. La verdad, nunca me gustó este plan, porque entiendo vuestra posición ahora mismo y es horrible, pero... -Jamil clavó su mirada en la de Vil-. Tenéis que entender que no podemos regresar a ese lugar. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta, y un muchacho de piel oscura y cabellos perlados hizo acto de presencia. Lucía un maquillaje exótico alrededor de sus ojos granates, y sonreía. Llevaba un turbante con un par de plumas de loro que le cubría parte de la cabeza y, al igual que Jamil, portaba joyería abundante y extranjera. No era muy alto y su figura era bastante delgada, mas Vil reparó en su gran belleza de inmediato. Si lo hubiera visto antes de conocer la historia de Jamil, lo más probable era que se hubiese sentido cautivado por él, sin embargo, ahora lo único que ese chico despertaba en Vil eran lástima y una profunda admiración, porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, continuaba sonriendo e iluminando todo el que se le cruzara por el camino. El moreno se puso en pie para recibirlo, y le cogió de las manos la toalla de tela que llevaba y la ropa limpia.

-Alteza, este es Kalim -le presentó Jamil-, gracias por traérmelo.

-De nada, ya lo sabes. Siento haber tardado tanto, Jack me contó lo que pasaba y pensé que sería buena idea prepararle a Vil un camarote antes de venir.

-¿Te has encargado por tu cuenta?

-Bueno, he tenido ayuda de Jack, pero sí.

-Muchas gracias, Kalim, eso es de gran ayuda -dijo Jamil con una sonrisa discreta-. Alteza, ¿soléis usar toallas durante el rojo o necesitáis que os ayude?

-Sí, tranquilo, las utilizo siempre. Puedo vestirme solo.

-Está bien, tenéis ahí algo con lo que secaros. Estaremos esperando fuera, avisadnos cuando terminéis de prepararos o si requerís de alguna clase de ayuda.

Los dos muchachos de piel aceitunada abandonaron el cuarto, y Vil se levantó para salir de la bañera. Por suerte, las piernas apenas le temblaban ya, y era capaz de mantenerse de pie y caminar sin necesidad de apoyo. Una vez se hubo secado, se dirigió a por la ropa, que descansaba sobre una banqueta. Encima del todo se encontraba su medallón, que se puso de inmediato. Comenzó a vestirse por la ropa interior, donde colocó la toalla, y continuó con una camisa blanca con cuello y mangas de volantes que se le pegaba al torso, resaltando su figura como a él le gustaba, aunque, en esos momentos, no pudiera importarle menos ese detalle. Siguió con un chaleco negro y unos cómodos pantalones del mismo color que dejaban sus tobillos al descubierto. Todavía le dolían un poco los pies a causa de las botas, por lo que agradeció sobremanera toparse con unos mocasines con apenas tacón. Le habían dejado también una cinta para el pelo morada, así que aprovechó para hacerse un sencillo semirrecogido. No había ningún espejo en el que admirarse, sin embargo, no le hacía falta. Por fin volvía a sentirse él mismo desde que todo esto inició.

Siendo consciente de que no tenía otra opción, abrió la puerta para informar a Jamil y Kalim de que había acabado. Entonces, ellos le guiaron hasta un camarote. No era muy grande, pero se sentía acogedor y, al menos, tenía una ventana. En la parte derecha de la habitación, había una cama situada entre dos mesillas, una de las cuales tenía un par de botellas de agua y un plato con regaliz, algo de pan, un poco de queso, y tres manzanas. Mientras, en la otra tan solo se había depositado una campanita metalizada. Vil pronto apartó la vista de las mesas, y observó la cama. Estaba perfectamente hecha, y encima había varias mantas extras dobladas en uno de los extremos. En ese mismo instante reparó en que estaba muy cansado y de que lo único que deseaba era envolverse en esas mantas y dormir durante horas y horas. No obstante, salió de su ensoñación cuando notó que alguien se colgaba de su brazo, era Kalim.

-¿Te gusta? -interrogó el chico con una sonrisa-. La hemos preparado para ti. Leona lo prohibió, pero no nos importa lo más mínimo.

-Tampoco es como si Leona tuviera mucho que decir al respecto ahora -comentó Jamil-. A partir de ahora estás bajo mi cuidado a causa del rojo, por lo que ese león vago no puede interponerse.

-¿Por qué estoy bajo tu cuidado? -Quiso saber Vil.

-¡Porque Jamil es sanador! Bueno, y también es cocinero, y herbólogo, y muy inteligente y...

-Lo ha entendido Kalim. -El de cabellos oscuros se giró hacia el príncipe-. Debéis estar agotado, así que nos iremos y os dejaremos descansar. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa u os encontráis mal, usad la campana que está junto a la cama. Solo Kalim, Jack y yo tendremos permitido el acceso a este cuarto, por lo cual, vendrá uno de nosotros siempre. Y cuando digo "si necesitáis cualquier cosa", me refiero a cualquier cosa, como si queréis más agua o alguien que os haga compañía. En cuanto al tema del rojo, vendré eventualmente para traeros un cambio de toalla y té de hierbas para aliviar el dolor. Kalim os ha dejado regaliz, también sirve para aliviar el dolor y es más dulce que mis hierbas, por si lo preferís.

-Ah, y tienes ropa limpia en ese baúl de allí. -El muchacho de pelo perlado señaló un arcón que se encontraba en la parte opuesta del cuarto-. No estaba seguro de qué clase de prendas te gustaban, así que hay un poco de todo, ya irás viendo.

-Bien, pues eso sería todo -concluyó Jamil-, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿No me vais a encadenarme a algo ni nada por el estilo?

-¿Para qué? -replicó de nuevo el pirata-. Si no tenéis más preguntas, nos vamos. Os aconsejo descansar, alteza, habéis pasado una noche muy difícil.

La pareja abandonó el cuarto, y Vil les escuchó cerrar la puerta con llave. En su estado, era más que evidente que no iba a poder escapar. Suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hacía días que no se tumbaba en un colchón, se sentía en el cielo. Se quitó los zapatos, se cubrió con una manta, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había caído dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba atardeciendo y una luz anaranjada se colaba por la ventana, aunque él seguía cansado. El único motivo por el que despertó fueron los gritos que se oían al otro lado de la puerta. Leona y Jamil parecían estar discutiendo por algo, Vil no era capaz de captar bien sus palabras debido a la somnolencia, pero escuchó a Jamil prohibirle la entrada al capitán y, si no se equivocaba, insultarle. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de retomar el sueño, y vio que alguien había depositado un vaso con un líquido verde. Por el aroma amargo, supuso que se trataba del té, así que se irguió y lo bebió de un trago. Luego, volvió a echarse y cayó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: menciones de abuso, menstruación.
> 
> Espero que no os haya triggereado y os haya gustado el capítulo.
> 
> Si os apetece, podéis seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella), hablo mucho de LeoVil y a veces pongo cosas sobre los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización.


	5. Resquicios de bondad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, escribí este capítulo en uno de mis "días Shakespeare", así que lo siento por las referencias. Os las explico en la nota del final.

Vil despertó al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro. Nada más abrir los ojos, vio que Jamil le había dejado otro vaso de té y un recambio de la toalla. Se sentó en la cama, apartando la manta y estirando sus entumecidos músculos, y luego se levantó para poder cambiarse. Después, bebió el té y devoró una de las manzanas que le habían dejado allí antes de darle un trago a una de las botellas de agua. Sentía que tendría que estar más hambriento, sin embargo, en aquellos días siempre le sucedía lo mismo, se le cerraba el estómago de tal manera que si intentaba forzar la comida, terminaría vomitando. Se volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón, y fue entonces cuando reparó en los libros que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche contraria. Los cogió y les echó un vistazo. Los conocía bien, muy bien, Rook y él los habían leído una y mil veces.

El primero era una historia de amor. Los dos amantes pertenecían a familias enfrentadas desde hacía generaciones, pero, aun así, decidían casarse en secreto. Cuando lo leyó años atrás, pensó que el final trágico de los protagonistas era injusto y triste, aunque ahora no lo veía del mismo modo, y le gustaba la idea de que pudieran haberse encontrado en la otra vida y ser felices por toda la eternidad sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino. El segundo era sobre la maldad en su estado más puro y aterrador. El personaje principal era un exitoso mercader recién casado que era manipulado por un villano cuyos motivos nunca quedan claros. Este cruel hombre le hacía creer que su esposa le engañaba, y lo terminaba empujando al asesinato y al suicidio. Era una de las pocas obras con las que Vil había llorado, porque le rompía el corazón que una buena persona, como era el protagonista, pudiese acabar de semejante forma por confiar en quien no debía.

El tercero era una historia apasionante pero difícil de clasificar, sus profesores le explicaron que había sido concebida como una comedia, mas a él se le antojaba más bien dramática. Todo comenzaba con dos amantes, uno de los cuales abandonaba al otro para desposarse con una muchacha de buena familia. No obstante, necesitaba dinero para hacerse pasar por hombre rico y engañar a la chica, así que le pedía oro prestado a su enamorado, que se veía obligado a pedirle un préstamo a un usurero. Y el cuarto... El cuarto era su preferido. De nuevo, había dos amantes que pertenecían a familias enfrentadas, sin embargo, en ese caso, el padre de una de las partes decidía enterrar el hacha de guerra por la felicidad de su hija. Él era un gran mago que había sufrido una gran injusticia y buscaba venganza, pero al final comprendía que había cosas más importantes en la vida, y que la venganza no le conduciría a ningún sitio. No sabía quién le habría podido dejar esos libros allí, pero pensaba aprovecharlos. Cogió el último de ellos, se acurrucó en los cojines, y empezó a leer esa obra que conocía como la palma de su mano. Después de todo, tampoco era como si tuviera algo que hacer o que, teniendo en cuenta su situación, fuera capaz de hacer. Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que su tranquilidad se viera interrumpida. Kalim abrió la puerta y se adentró en el camarote con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Vil no pudo evitar recordar lo que Jamil le había contado y preguntarse si esa felicidad que el chico exhibía de forma constante era real o tan solo una tapadera, una comedia o una tragedia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -saludó Kalim, cogiendo una silla y sentándose en ella-. Me han echado de cubierta, así que pensé en venir a preguntar si necesitabas algo o, no sé, quizá charlar un poco.

-Estoy bien gracias a las hierbas de Jamil, no estoy sintiendo nada de dolor. Son bastante más eficaces que las que suelo tomar, debo admitirlo.

-¡Me alegro! Sus medicinas son las mejores del mundo, a mí también me salvan la vida cada mes. -Kalim ensanchó su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible-. ¿Quién te ha traído esos libros? Nunca los he visto antes.

-¿No me los trajo Jamil?

-Um... No, no creo. Hablaré con él de todas formas, tal vez lo sepa.

-Oye, Kalim -lo llamó el príncipe, cerrando la obra que estaba leyendo y depositándola en la mesilla junto a las otras-, ¿cómo es eso de que te han echado de cubierta?

-Oh, eso. En realidad, me echan todos los días. Intento ayudar, pero no se me da demasiado bien y acabo metiendo la pata y entorpeciendo a los demás. No me criaron para el trabajo manual, y todavía me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme.

-Déjame adivinar, te criaron para ser bonito y estar callado. -Vil esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Algo así, en especial la segunda parte. Supongo que es normal en las familias adineradas, y que será incluso peor entre la nobleza.

-Diría que depende del día. Primero te enseñan que debes hacerte respetar para que no te pisoteen, pero cuando lo haces, se suelen arrepentir. Les parece muy bien que hagas valer tus opiniones hasta que lo haces en frente de la alta nobleza.

-Supongo que sí -rio el pirata-. Pero realmente me habría gustado recibir otro tipo de educación para no estar tan perdido ahora mismo. Es sofocante quedarse siempre aquí abajo, es como una jaula.

-Qué me vas a contar...

-¡Perdón! Y-Yo no... No quería hacerte sentir mal. -Kalim agachó la cabeza-. A decir verdad, Jamil y yo nos opusimos a que Leona te llevase a ese calabozo. Pero ahora que estás aquí, no vamos a dejar que te vuelva a meter ahí, ya oíste a Jamil. Puede que no sea muy grande ni muy lujoso, pero te podrás quedar en este camarote hasta que todo termine.

-No si me escapo antes -replicó Vil con un gesto orgulloso.

-Honestamente, espero que lo hagas. Estar encerrado es lo peor, nadie podría culparte por querer recuperar tu libertad. Nosotros lo hicimos, Jamil ya te lo contó, es normal.

-¿Lo escuchaste? -Kalim asintió-. Lo siento, yo no... Yo nunca...

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Pero el dinero del rescate es para vuestra deuda con aquel hombre, ¿verdad? Como tú mismo has dicho, estar encerrado es algo terrible, no me gustaría que volvieseis a esa situación, sobre todo después de haberme ayudado ayer.

-No es necesario que sientas lástima por nosotros. -El chico recuperó la sonrisa, aunque se sintió forzada-. Te parecerá ingenuo, pero odio el dinero deshonesto. Sé que a Jamil no le molesta tanto, no obstante, yo no puedo soportarlo. Si compramos nuestra libertad a cambio de la libertad de otra persona, será como entrar en un círculo vicioso. No quiero esa clase de pensamiento en mi conciencia.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece una promesa? Cuando vuelva a casa, os daré yo mismo el dinero.

-¿Por qué razón harías eso?

-Quizá suene ingenuo -parafraseó Vil-, sin embargo, no soporto no devolver el favor a quienes me muestran gentileza.

-Así que, pase lo que pase... ¿no tendremos que ir con él nunca más? -Kalim ahogó un sollozo-. Es tan bueno que casi parece un sueño. Muchas gracias.

-Dámelas cuando todo haya terminado, yo haré lo mismo.

-Eres alguien increíble, Vil, algún día serás un gran rey.

El príncipe apartó la mirada. Le habían dicho esa misma frase tantas veces que ya había perdido su significado. Y aun con todo, todavía la aborrecía. Nadie se había parado jamás a preguntarle si su deseo era convertirse en el monarca de Pyroxene, porque a nadie le importaba en realidad. Había nacido en el seno de la familia real, por lo que su destino ya estaba decidido desde antes de su nacimiento. Lo único en lo que había tenido capacidad de decisión había sido el matrimonio, e incluso ahí le habían quitado sus padres el poder, eligiendo ellos a alguien a quien ni conocía ni amaría nunca. Kalim tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que buscaba recuperar su libertad, no obstante, en esos momentos, le asaltaba la duda de si había llegado a ser libre en alguna ocasión a lo largo de su vida o si, en verdad, había sido siempre un pájaro enjaulado en una cárcel de oro.

-¡Eh! -exclamó el albino de repente, sobresaltando a Vil-. Me acabo de fijar en tu medallón, ¡es precioso! Combina con tus ojos, ¿te lo hicieron a medida?

-Oh, gracias, pero no fue hecho para mí. Es una reliquia de mi familia, la primera reina de Pyroxene lo mandó hacer para su hija, y desde entonces, todos los primogénitos tienen el deber de llevarlo consigo.

-¿En serio? Pues parece hecho para ti. -Kalim soltó una pequeña risa-. A lo mejor te pareces a la princesa.

-No, no me parezco. Vi un retrato en una ocasión, de ella y la reina, y te puedo asegurar que yo soy mucho más guapo. -Vil dejó escapar una carcajada también-. Además, físicamente somos totalmente contarios. En el pelo, por ejemplo, el suyo era muy oscuro, y el mío es claro.

-Entonces, es cosa del mágico y misterioso destino -dijo el chico, haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice y creando un par de burbujas sin querer que explotaron en seguida-. Ups, esto me sucede más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Menos mal que Jamil no me ha visto, me echaría una buena reprimenda.

-¿Sabes? Eso de que solo estorbas es una gran mentira. Gracias a ti, estos hombres tienen acceso a agua dulce en alta mar, eso es algo por lo que muchísimos marineros matarían. Tu rol es más importante de lo que crees, no te menosprecies.

-Tú tampoco deberías. -Kalim miró de reojo el bol que descansaba sobre la mesita-. Podrías empezar por comer un poco más, ¿no te parece? Si yo estuviera en tu posición, estaría famélico.

-No es... No es que me menosprecie, es solo que se me cierra el estómago durante el rojo. En un par de días es probable que recupere el apetito.

-¿De veras? A mí me pasa todo lo contrario. Imagino que en cada persona funciona de una manera.

Kalim permaneció en la habitación durante un par de horas más. Para sorpresa del rubio, el chico era una compañía muy agradable, y el tiempo que pasó con él le resultó ameno y le ayudó a relajarse. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, seguía siendo alguien amable y feliz en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su sonrisa no tenía un mero ápice de falsedad, como Vil había supuesto que sería el caso en un principio, sino que era el reflejo de su alegría, sincera y auténtica. Era una comedia, no una tragedia, tendría su final feliz. Sentía un poco de envidia, él no había aprendido a sonreír así, al menos, no en público. La sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba con Rook se le asemejaba, pero no era la misma, faltaba algo, aunque ignorase qué.

Quedarse una vez más a solas le resultó un poco más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, e incluso la agradecía, sin embargo, en ese entorno hostil en el que se encontraba, agradecía con enormidad una cara amiga y afable que le distrajese de la realidad. Quería idear un plan de huida, por supuesto, pero sería estúpido hacerlo ahora, con el rojo, sin saber en qué parte del mundo se hallaba, y en alta mar. No le atraía la idea, pero comenzaba a aceptar que su mejor baza sería aguardar a que llegaran a tierra firme para perderles de vista entonces. No llevaba dinero encima, no obstante, el símbolo de la familia real de Pyroxene era lo bastante conocido para ser reconocido, era lo único que necesitaba para conseguir convencer a quien fuera de llevarle de vuelta a casa. Y no se olvidaba de Jack y Kalim, les había hecho una promesa a ambos, y pensaba cumplirla, era indiferente que estuviese hablando de corsarios que habían formado parte de su captura, iba a ser fiel a sus palabras.

***

El siguiente día fue tranquilo, igual que el anterior. Jamil vino a traerle un nuevo vaso de té por la mañana y le ofreció darse un baño ahora que el rojo empezaba a desaparecer. Vil lo aceptó sin dudarlo un segundo. El agua, del mismo modo que la primera vez, tenía la temperatura perfecta, y los jabones de jengibre que, al parecer, el propio Jamil fabricaba desprendían un aroma exquisito. El rubio siempre fue un fanático de los baños, y cuando era más pequeño, había sido regañado en varias ocasiones por permanecer dentro de la bañera más tiempo del recomendable. Era lo que más le apetecía, no lo negaría, pero ahora era consciente de qué cosas podía y no podía hacer, así que terminó pronto y no se entretuvo. El moreno le acompañó de vuelta a su cuarto, y se quedó charlando con él un rato, explicándole detalles que desconocía sobre ungüentos naturales que favorecían el cuidado de la piel y pigmentos poco conocidos que eran mucho mejores que los que se vendían en las tiendas de maquillaje de las ciudades grandes. A Vil le fascinaron los conocimientos del muchacho. Él era un maestro en la preparación de pócimas y venenos, y también era bueno en herbología, sin embargo, Jamil parecía saber sobre todos los ámbitos, era increíble y digno de admiración.

Por el resto del día, estuvo solo. Se entretuvo leyendo los libros que le habían dejado allí (y que no había sido Jamil, se había asegurado de preguntarle y él tampoco supo decirle de dónde habían podido salir, pues nunca los había visto antes). Estaba atardeciendo cuando finalizó el último, aquel sobre el mercader y su egoísta amante. A lo largo de la tarde, había notado como le regresaba el apetito, y había vaciado el bol de comida salvo por una de las manzanas y un par de trozos de regaliz. Los dulces no eran su predilección. Consideró emplear la campana para pedir a Jamil o Kalim algo de comer, porque el pan y el queso no le habían saciado y se moría de hambre, lo cual era comprensible teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Ya la había usado un par de veces tras acabarse el agua de las botellas, y le habían traído más sin ningún problema. No obstante, antes de que fuera capaz de agarrarla, la puerta se abrió de par en par de forma brusca y Leona invadió el camarote. Llevaba el mismo tipo de camisa que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación que Vil le había visto la otra vez, y en lugar del sombrero de capitán, un pañuelo amarillo anudado alrededor de su cabeza le cubría la frente y dejaba sus orejas felinas al descubierto.

-Leona, te dije que no podías entrar aquí -replicó Jamil, llegando detrás de él con visible enfado.

-Y yo te dije que me importaba una mierda. -El león sonrió en dirección al príncipe con arrogancia-. Vil Schoenheit, tienes el honor de cenar conmigo esta noche. No puedes declinar la invitación. Ponte algo bonito.

Y tan rápido como apareció, Leona desapareció, cerrando la puerta y dejando a un anonadado Vil tras de sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los cuatro libros mencionados son algunas de mis obras preferidas de Shakespeare, en orden son: Romeo y Julieta, Otelo, El Mercader de Venecia, y La Tempestad.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, los dos que vienen ahora van a ser mucho más interesantes, os lo aseguro.
> 
> Si os apetece, podéis seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella), hablo mucho de LeoVil y a veces pongo cosas sobre los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización.


	6. Una invitación a cenar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy también os dejo algunos trigger warnings extras para este capítulo. Podéis echarles un vistazo en la nota del final.

-Alteza, ¿estáis seguro de que queréis hacer esto?

¿Lo estaba? Desde luego que no. De hecho, lo que menos le apetecía a Vil en esos momentos era cenar con la alimaña rastrera y ególatra que le había abandonado en un calabozo mugriento a su suerte. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuese necesario forzar a su cuerpo a ello. Debía demostrarle a ese canalla de Leona que no era la princesita que creía que era, sino una reina empoderada capaz de pisarle y aplastarle como a un insignificante insecto cuando menos se lo esperase. Estaba cansado de ser débil frente a él, porque no lo era. Ya no. Había sido criado para ser alguien fuerte, y se lo iba a enseñar a ese pirata de tres al cuarto. No eran ni la hora ni el lugar para amedrentarse ante un gato y sus maullidos vacíos. Vil había nacido para gobernar, llevaba el poder en la sangre, por mucho que eso le disgustase. Sabía mandar, toda su vida hasta la fecha había girado en torno a establecer su dominio en la corte para que los demás nobles no se atrevieran ni siquiera a mirarle a los ojos, podía hacerlo, esta vez podía ganar.

-Por supuesto -contestó el rubio, poniéndose en pie-, ¿cómo podría rechazar una propuesta semejante del capitán?

-No tenéis por qué obligaros -replicó Jamil-. Puedo ir ahora mismo tras él y decirle que no vais a ir.

-Tranquilo, no me estoy obligando a hacer nada. Leona me ha invitado a cenar, y voy a cenar con él. -Vil esbozó una sonrisa cargada de seguridad en sí mismo y que resultaba un poco inquietante-. Dime, cuando Kalim dijo que había traído todo tipo de ropa, ¿se refería realmente a... todo tipo?

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí. ¿Buscáis algo en específico? Puedo ayudaros a arreglaros si queréis.

-La verdad es que eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias. -El príncipe caminó hasta el arcón y lo abrió-. Lo que estoy buscando es un vestido.

-¿Un vestido? -Jamil sonó extrañado, claramente no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba oír de su boca-. Me parece que Kalim guardó alguno, pero...

-¿Acaso no puedo? -interrumpió Vil, quien ya había comenzado a rebuscar entre el montón de ropajes-. Categorizar algo como la vestimenta es absurdo. Si una persona desea llevar traje y pantalones un día, y al siguiente, un vestido de gala, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo? Oh, este es perfecto.

Vil sacó un vestido color índigo. El escote era poco pronunciado, lo cual le ganaba el favor del muchacho, que no era muy aficionado de ir enseñando el pecho. Las mangas eran cortas, lo más probable era que llegasen hasta los codos, y en sus extremos se formaban unos sencillos volantes azul marino. La falda tampoco era llamativa de por sí, ni demasiado recta ni lo bastante ancha como para requerir un can-can. Eso era bueno, porque significaba que podría moverse sin problemas. La última vez que se había puesto un vestido en un baile, Rook le había insistido en que escogiese uno voluminoso y voluptuoso que le había dejado agotado a nivel físico a mitad de la noche. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo así de nuevo. Sin embargo, este vestido que tenía entre sus manos era simple y, a primera vista, cómodo. Le recordaba a los que llevaba en aquellas ocasiones en las que bajaba con su amigo a la ciudad para disfrutar de los festivales. Vil solía preferir ir con vestido esos días, le hacía sentir más cómodo y, en cierta medida, más libre de las ataduras de palacio. Sus padres no comprendían por qué, si era un hombre, tenía el deseo de ponerse ropas de mujer. Pero nadie lo entendía nunca, solo el propio Vil. Para él, los vestidos eran liberadores, pues era él quien los elegía, no eran ninguna imposición. La ropa de hombre que le obligaban a utilizar, sí.

-Ahora lo único que tengo que encontrar es un corsé y unos zapatos bonitos.

-Perdonad, ¿corsé? De eso nada -bufó el moreno-. Estáis con el rojo, lo peor que podéis hacer es poneros semejante presión en el estómago.

-Precisamente porque estoy con el rojo quiero ponérmelo -respondió Vil, al que le parecía más que evidente su punto de vista.

-Alteza, ¿pretendéis imponeros ante Leona o acostaros con él?

-Imponerme, claramente.

-En ese caso, nada de corsés -concluyó Jamil-. Lo único para lo que sirven esos aparatos endemoniados es para seducir hombres idiotas a través de vanas ilusiones y causar dolor a quienes se los ponen. Y no es por nada, pero no necesitáis ayuda ni para lucir una buena figura ni para seducir hombres idiotas.

-Lo segundo no lo podría negar ni aunque quisiera -Vil rio con timidez-. ¿Es Leona uno de esos hombres idiotas?

-Oh no, él es _el_ hombre idiota. No encontraréis otro más idiota que él en todo el mundo. Pero no se hable más, ¿queréis que os ayude a vestiros o a arreglaros? Tengo maquillaje y algunas joyas en mi habitación, puedo traéroslas aunque no son gran cosa.

-Eso me vendría muy bien, gracias.

Jamil hizo un gesto asertivo con la cabeza y abandonó el camarote, dejando a Vil a solas. El chico respiró hondo y apretó el vestido contra su pecho. No le hacía falta ningún corsé que falseara la forma de su cuerpo, el pirata tenía razón, podía hacer esto por su cuenta. Se desvistió con rapidez, y se puso la nueva prenda de ropa. Casi parecía hecho a medida. La parte de arriba se le ajustaba, pero sin llegar a asfixiarle. En la parte delantera tenía detalles y bordados en azul marino que finalizaban en la zona de la cadera, donde había una sencilla cinta del mismo color. Las mangas, que, como había supuesto al verlas al principio, le llegaban hasta los codos, le quedaban un poco sueltas, aunque sin llegar a resultar molestas para la movilidad. La falda era tan cómoda y ligera, como había pensado en un inicio. No se extendía hasta el suelo, sino hasta el borde de sus tobillos. Si conseguía encontrar unos zapatos que combinasen, se sentiría más que satisfecho. Lo que halló, no obstante, fueron unos botines de tacón azul oscuro que parecían ser bastante viejos. Resultaron ser casi de su talla, un poco más grandes. Se preguntaba cómo habrían acabado allí, al igual que el traje que llevaba puesto en esos instantes. Aquella gente era un verdadero misterio.

Jamil se quedó boquiabierto al verlo cuando regresó. Comenzaba a visualizar la clase de vida que llevaba en la corte, rebosante de lujos y ropajes hermosos. A más de un noble se le había tenido que cortar la respiración frente a Vil. Si era sincero, no comprendía el motivo que le había motivado a querer ponerse un vestido para la cena con Leona. A lo mejor sí que buscaba seducirlo, o tal vez fuese tan solo una estrategia para pillarle desprevenido y utilizar su shock a su favor. A lo mejor era algo que se le escapaba por completo, algo que no era capaz de entender. Vil había dicho que categorizar la ropa era una tontería. Jamil nunca se lo había planteado, pero era más que evidente que el príncipe sí lo había hecho. Le asaltaba la duda de cómo se sentiría una persona que desease llevar falda un día y pantalones otro. Él mismo observaba lo primero y, automáticamente, lo relacionaba con una mujer. Sin embargo, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si esa clase de pensamiento hacía daño a esa gente? Había experimentado discriminación y odio por su color de piel y su origen humilde, así que lograba imaginarse la situación con perfecta claridad. No era agradable ser atacado por algo que no podías cambiar. Del mismo modo que su piel y sus orígenes jamás serían distintos, aquel que quisiese llevar falda y pantalones tampoco contaba con la opción, formaba parte de él. Conocía la sensación de creer que algo estaba mal dentro de ti porque el resto del mundo te insistía en que así era, en que había algo que te hacía "menos normal". No iba a hacerle eso a Vil. Por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le pidió que tomara asiento en la única silla del camarote para que le resultara más sencillo el trabajo.

-He pensado que igual os apetecería ir con el pelo recogido -le informó Jamil mientras le deshacía la trenza-, así que he traído un par broches. No tengo muchos, son los que me quedan de cuando vivía en casa de Kalim como sirviente. Su padre solía regalarme accesorios para el cabello a menudo porque no le gustaba que lo llevase suelto.

-Suena a que era un hombre muy particular.

-Lo era, os lo aseguro, pero también tenía un gran corazón que luego heredó su hijo. -El moreno cogió un peine y empezó a desenredar con cuidado la corta melena de Vil-. Los tenéis dentro del joyero que he traído conmigo, sois libres de verlos si queréis. Si no os gustan, decídmelo.

El rubio abrió la pequeña cajita que Jamil había depositado en la mesilla delante de él. Como le había informado, había dos broches de color plateado. Uno era muy ostentoso, lleno de detalles y con una enorme rosa en el centro. El otro era más simple, y tenía incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser zafiros. Era una flor de cinco pétalos con varias hojas a ambos lados, nada que destacara en particular. No obstante, era el que más le gustaba. Junto a los broches, había también unos pendientes con joyas de igual color rodeadas de brillantes piedrecitas plateadas. Colgaban de una piedra de mayor tamaño a través de dos filas que formaban un triángulo. Combinaban con ambos accesorios de pelo, lo que demostraba que el chico había reflexionado al respecto.

-¿Qué os parecen? -interrogó de repente.

-Me gusta el que tiene las incrustaciones. También me gustan los pendientes.

-Menos mal. Lo cierto es que no tenía pendientes a juego, suelo llevar aretes u otros colores la mayor parte del tiempo. Esos los encontré en el joyero de Kalim, ni siquiera él sabía que los tenía. Dijo que os los podíais quedar si queríais.

-No, no podría aceptarlos.

-Tampoco es tan profundo, alteza, si se los devolvéis, volverán a acumular polvo donde estaban antes. -Jamil agarró el broche y sujetó con él el trenzado lateral que le había hecho a Vil-. Es mejor que pertenezcan a alguien que vaya a usarlos.

El príncipe no quiso llevarle la contraria, por lo cual se puso los pendientes y no abrió la boca. Entonces, Jamil se situó frente a él y cogió unos botes y unos pinceles que se encontraban en el joyero. El primero que abrió contenía un pigmento morado con tonos azulados que empleó para pintarle la sombra de ojos, quizá una más discreta de lo que Vil habría preferido. Luego, sacó un segundo frasco con pintura roja con la que le embadurnó sus labios con mucho cuidado. Y, para finalizar, le dio vitalidad a sus mejillas aplicando un pigmento rosado que apenas se notaba. Tal vez el moreno había previsto que Vil mataría por admirarse en un espejo, y del interior de su chaqueta extrajo un espejo de mano no muy grande. Hacía muchos días que no miraba su propia figura, y quizá por ello había algo que no encajaba. No por su apariencia, debía admitir que Jamil había hecho un trabajo espléndido. Era otra cosa, no sabría identificar qué, solo que algo era distinto a la última ocasión en la que se reflejó en un espejo.

***

Leona ya estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor que había mandado preparar a lo largo de la tarde cuando Vil entró. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le costó mantener su semblante indiferente al verlo. No esperaba que el príncipe apareciese con un vestido añil que combinaba con las amatistas que poseía por ojos, y que se le pegaba a la cintura como una culebra hambrienta, permitiendo al capitán cumplir su deseo de apreciar la figura del muchacho. Era muy delgado, y aunque era un poco más bajo que él, poseía piernas largas y esbeltas que al moreno no le importaría descubrir por debajo de la falda. Su rostro era tan afilado como la primera vez que se encontraron. Se preguntaba qué clase de expresión pondría debajo de él, a su absoluta merced, con sus piernas extendidas en el aire, arañando su espalda, agarrándose a las sábanas mientras Leona le llevaba lentamente al orgasmo. Quería verle perder el control y la compostura, oírle gemir y suplicar por más placer. Deseaba volverlo loco y devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer por tranquilizarse. Entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó al rubio una de sus famosas sonrisas narcisistas. Vil, a modo de respuesta, frunció el ceño. Si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, lo mataría antes de probar los entremeses.

-Me congratula ver que has aceptado mi invitación -dijo Leona, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia él.

-¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

-No, por supuesto que no, aunque imagino que a Jamil no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. -Ya junto a Vil, el león pasó la superficie de sus dedos por la cara del menor, atrapando un cabello que se le había escapado del peinado y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja-. No me esperaba que fueses a venir tan arreglado. Si lo hubiese sabido, me habría puesto un chaleco al menos, para parecer presentable.

-Te habrías molestado en vano, es imposible hacerte parecer presentable.

-Tienes una lengua de serpiente, ¿te lo han dicho en alguna ocasión?

-Sí, me lo dicen a menudo los aristócratas cuyos acercamientos sexuales rechazo -contestó Vil, apartando de un bofetón la mano de Leona.

-Lo mío no era un acercamiento sexual.

-Eso también suelen decirlo. De hecho, uno incluso lo dijo después de intentar forzarme y meter su asquerosa mano en mi entrepierna.

-¿Puedo saber qué le ocurrió a su mano? -preguntó el mayor con tono divertido.

-Ahora es zurdo.

-Eres realmente peligroso con un cuchillo, esta cena va a ser interesante. -Leona le ofreció su mano-. Solo estoy intentando ser un caballero, no me hagas el feo.

Vil aceptó la oferta del capitán y tomó su mano, permitiéndose guiar hasta la mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco. No tenía un tamaño destacable, sin embargo, era lo bastante grande como para alojar multitud de platos distintos, entre los cuales se hallaban un pollo entero, varios pescados, y un frutero con manzanas rojas en el centro. Leona cortó su contacto, y cogió la silla para ayudarle a tomar asiento. Casi daba el pego por un auténtico caballero de la corte. El rubio no le rechazó, aunque por dentro tuviese ganas, y se dejó caer sobre la silla con elegancia. Después, Leona se sentó en su propio lugar en la punta opuesta, justo en frente de Vil. El corsario, sin mediar una sola palabra, comenzó a servirse comida en el plato, e instó al príncipe a seguir su ejemplo. Con sumo cuidado, procedió a servirse la ensalada de frutos rojos que acompañaba al pollo.

-No tienes que impresionar a nadie -gruñó Leona mientras masticaba-. Tienes que morirte de hambre, deja a un lado los modales e híncale el diente a lo primero que pilles.

Vil lo miró incrédulo. Era cierto que no buscaba causar una impresión favorable en su acompañante, de hecho, no podía preocuparle menos lo que ese hombre opinase sobre su persona. Y allí no había ningún noble prepotente para juzgarle si no mantenía un comportamiento refinado en todo momento. Podía permitirse relajar un poco sus defensas, al menos, en ese sentido. Tragó saliva, no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus padres le harían repetir todas sus lecciones de protocolo si lo vieran. Con las manos, agarró uno de los muslos del pollo, lo arrancó y empezó a devorarlo con ahínco. Leona silbó, parecía divertirle la escena. En parte, era comprensible, no era habitual ver a un príncipe comportarse de esa manera y ceder ante su gula.

-Jamil me contó que no estabas comiendo, así que es cierto.

-¿Ahora te importa si como o no? -inquirió Vil con tono ácido-. Te recuerdo que me tuviste tres días con apenas comida o agua.

-Eso fue para enseñarte una lección. Lección que, por lo que veo, no has aprendido. -El rubio depositó lo poco que quedaba del muslo y agarró el cuchillo que descansaba junto al tenedor al lado de su plato-. Era una broma, no hay razón para ponerse violento. Toma, anda, cómete una manzana y relájate.

El león cogió una de las frutas del bol central y la deslizó en dirección a Vil, quien clavó en ella el cuchillo sin siquiera parpadear en cuanto estuvo cerca de él. Leona volvió a silbar.

-¿Qué te habrá hecho esa pobre manzana?

-No me fío de las manzanas rojas, llevan veneno en sus semillas.

-Pero ¿en qué clase de mundo vives? -preguntó el capitán, francamente sorprendido con la contestación que había obtenido.

-Es un dicho popular en Pyroxene. Cosas que pasan cuando, durante muchos años, la casa real inyecta veneno en las manzanas rojas para librarse de sus enemigos. -Vil se apoderó de un bollo de pan y empezó a desmigajarlo sin mucho interés-. Sin embargo, supongo que no me has traído aquí para intercambiar opiniones sobre fruta. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Al fin y al cabo, ya vas a conseguir el rescate, no debería importarte nada más.

-Tienes razón, en todo lo que has dicho, pero, alteza, no culparás a un hombre por querer tener una simple conversación.

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué quieres de mí? -Leona sonrió.

-He oído de Jamil que tienes el rojo.

-¿Y qué si es así?

-Nada. Pero se oyen muchos rumores acerca de Vil Schoenheit, heredero al trono de Pyroxene. Hace tiempo que se comenta que puedes engendrar hijos. Eso, tu posición, y tu belleza te hacen objeto de deseo en más sitios de los que podrías, o querrías, imaginar. No son pocos a los que les gustaría ponerte la mano encima y la polla entre las piernas.

-¿Acaso piensas que no sé nada de eso? -el chico soltó una carcajada amarga-. Duermo con una daga debajo de la almohada desde los quince años, a ver si te crees tú que nunca he tenido a un hijo de puta intentando colar su polla entre mis piernas.

-¿Y alguno lo ha conseguido?

-Si quieres saberlo, es porque pretendes hacer lo mismo.

-¿Me dejarías?

-Ni en un millón de años. Tal vez te sorprenda, pero no soy como las prostitutas que te encuentras en las tabernas, que solo necesitan una moneda de oro y unos ojos brillantes para caer rendidas ante el primer impresentable que se les ponga por delante.

-Bueno, sabemos lo que somos pero no en lo que podemos convertirnos -replicó Leona, estirándose en su asiento.

-Curioso, esa cita no es de una de las obras que me dejaste en el camarote.

-¿Cómo sabes que te las dejé yo?

-Has preguntado que cómo lo sé, por lo que no niegas conocer su existencia. -Vil sonrió con satisfacción-. Te has delatado tú solito. Parece que tienes menos control sobre tu lengua del que crees.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? Porque te podría hacer verdaderas maravillas ahí abajo con esta lengua desobediente.

-Vamos a dejar una cosa clara -respondió el príncipe, sacando el cuchillo de la manzana para clavarlo en la mesa con fuerza, atravesando el fino mantel-, nunca, ni en un millón de años, vas bajarme los pantalones o, en su defecto, subirme la falda.

-¿Todos los príncipes sois así de aburridos?

-¿Todos los piratas sois así de descarados?

El moreno ahogó una carcajada y se puso en pie. Caminó hacia donde se hallaba Vil, y se situó tras él, pegándose al respaldo de la silla. El menor no se giró para observarle, y se limitó a mantener la mirada recta y el agarre al cuchillo firme. Leona colocó una mano junto a su mentón, forzándole a mover la cabeza para enfrentarle. Era tan hermoso. Todo en él era tan bello que Leona no podía evitar querer poseerlo. Era un pirata, después de todo, y no había nada que emocionase más un lobo de mar como él que hacerse con tesoros de valor incalculable. Era codicioso, no mentiría. No obstante, ¿qué clase de hombre no se rendiría ante amatistas brillantes, blanca porcelana y fibras de oro trenzadas? Solo un loco sería capaz de resistirse, y él no era ningún loco.

-¿Qué pretendes? -La voz de Vil lo sacó de su ensoñación-. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

-Deberías soltar el cuchillo, principito, podrías hacerle daño a alguien.

-Sí, y, con un poco de suerte, ese alguien serás tú.

-He dicho que sueltes el cuchillo -repitió Leona, apretando la mandíbula del rubio hasta logró sacarle un gemido de dolor que le obligó a obedecer-. Buen chico.

Aprovechando que el mayor le liberó la mandíbula, Vil abofeteó su mano y se levantó. Con decisión, caminó hacia la puerta, no quería permanecer en la misma habitación que ese hombre ni un minuto más. Sin embargo, Leona mantenía otra postura, y se abalanzó sobre él. Antes de que el menor consiguiese alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, apresó sus muñecas y lo encarceló contra la pared. Los tacones le daban un pequeño extra de altura a Vil que le venía muy bien al bucanero, que se las arregló para clavar la rodilla entre sus piernas sin problema ni resistencia. Vil estaba nervioso y no dejaba de moverse, pero no lograba zafarse del poderoso agarre de Leona.

-¿No vas a rendirte? -inquirió, subiendo lentamente la rodilla hasta que estuvo rozando con su ingle.

-Suéltame. Suéltame o te juro que me encargaré de que te hagan ahorcar en Pyroxene.

-¿No me dijiste la última vez que me matarías con tus propias manos?

Leona soltó un gruñido que hizo que Vil se estremeciera. Jamás había escuchado un auténtico gruñido de un león de la sabana, y era aterrador e impresionante a partes iguales. El capitán estaba intentando intimidarle para que se rindiera ante él. Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, ese bárbaro no podía engañarle. Aun así, tembló. Tembló porque tenía miedo, porque esta situación le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria, cosas que no podía permitirse recordar, no ahora, no sin Rook a su lado. Su agitación parecía divertir a Leona, quien se carcajeó y atrapó uno de sus muslos por encima del vestido, obligándole a elevar la pierna. Vil trató de empujarle con la mano que le había quedado libre, pero el pirata seguía superándole en términos de fuerza física, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para modificar eso.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte el duro, principito, y vienes a pasar un buen rato con el león? -Vil estaba empezando a respirar con pesadez-. No tienes que ponerte así, soy mucho mejor que todos esos aristócratas de tres al cuarto que conoces.

-Se ríe de las cicatrices quien nunca ha sentido una herida -susurró Vil.

Leona aflojó su agarre, quizá por la inesperada respuesta del chico. Vil no dejó escapar su oportunidad. Dio un empujón a mayor, tirándolo al suelo, y salió por la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: tocamientos no consentidos.
> 
> La frase "sabemos lo que somos pero no en lo que podemos convertirnos" que dice Leona es de Hamlet.  
> Y la frase "se ríe de las cicatrices quien nunca ha sentido una herida" que dice Vil al final es de Romeo y Julieta.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si os apetece, podéis seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella), hablo mucho de LeoVil y a veces pongo cosas sobre los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo! Os prometo que Leona mejora. Me gustan mucho las referencias literarias, así que, por si las dudas, el libro que menciono al principio existe, es Orlando de Virginia Woolf.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización.


End file.
